Terminology and Technology
The Zoids universe contains many different factions, technologies and resources. This page is an index of these terms. Note this page is a navigation page, and as such, any detailed information should be edited into the respective subject's main page. =Factions= Anti-Digald Forces Featured in the Zoids: Genesis timeline, the Anti-Digald Forces are led by Ra Kan, the Anti-Digald Forces are a large assortment of factions that oppose Digald. Eventually, they rename themselves the Anti-Jiin forces, and amalgamate some of the alienated Digald troops in an effort to dethrone the tyrant Jiin. Backdraft An illicit organization that attempts to usurp the Zoid Battle Commission's battles and steal Zoids for profit. Blue Army The Blue Army is one of the factions of Zoids found on Zoidstar, they are lead by Zoidzilla. Digald Empire Featured in the Zoids: Genesis timeline, Digald is a militaristic nation that attempts to conquer the world with their unique Bio Zoids. Helic Republic Featured in Zoids: Chaotic Century, as well as the battle story and various other media, the Helic Republic is one of the largest, longest-standing, recurring factions in the Zoids history. Guylos Empire Featured in Zoids: Chaotic Century, as well as the battle story and various other media, the Guylos Empire is one of the largest, longest-standing, recurring factions in the Zoids history. Apart from their long-running war with the Helic Republic, they are also shown to fight with factions of the Zenebas Empire. Red Army The Red Army, led by Redhorn, are a faction of Zoids that live on Zoidstar. Zenebas Empire Featured in the battle story, the Zenebas Empire was defeated by the Guylos Empire. It later staged a coup and was resurrected as the Neo Zenebas Empire. Zoid Battle Commission The Zoid Battle Commission regulates the Zoid Battles seen in New Century. =Technology= Charged Particle Cannon The Charged Particle Cannon is a particularly powerful weapon found on Zoids like the Geno Saurer. It is capable of annihilating even the strongest of Zoids in a single shot. Changing Armor System The Changing Armor System is a system whereby the Liger Zero and Berserk Fury can replace their armor units with alternate units for greater versatility. Command System A computer used for a pilot to control a Zoid. Most notably appears in Zoids: New Century where defeated Zoids are characterized by their Command System Freezing. Energy Shield The Energy Shield is a system that protects Zoids by creating a defensive wall of energy. It is the signature weapon of the Shield Liger. Gravity Cannon The Gravity Cannon is a weapon of unparalleled power, able to project a black hole. This weapon features prominently in the last few episodes of Zoids: Guardian Force, with other mentions in Battle Story. Ice Armor Ice Armor is a specially designed armor system for defense against laser weaponry. It is extremly reflective, and can be found on the Ice Blazer, as well as the Gungyarados. Laser Blades Laser Blades are a high-performance type of melee weapon found on several Zoids. It is the signature weapon of several Zoids, like the Blade Liger and Storm Sworder. Magnesser System The Magnesser system is a system that utilises the magnetic environment of Planet Zi for several different uses. Organoid An Organoid is a type of mechanical life form that was used in various media for various purposes. Generally, they give Zoids greater power and sentience. Strike Laser Claw The Strike Laser Claw (or''' Laser Claw Strike Attack') is a melee weapon found on several Zoids, and is the signature weapon of the Liger Zero. Zoids Overload System The '''Zoids Overload System '(ZOS) is a highly unstable system featured in the Zoid Video Games that warps the space-time continuum, resulting in the crossover worlds featured in games like the Saga series. Zoid Core The Zoid Core is the power source of all Zoids (bar the Murasame Liger in Genesis), and is effectively the life of the Zoid. If the core is damaged, the Zoid will die, save for exceptional circumstances, such as the intervention of an Organoid. Wild Blast Seen in Zoids: Wild a powerful attack used when the bond between pilot and Zoid is strong. Death Blast The Death Metal Empire's forced version of a Wild Blast. =Terminology= Bio Zoid A Bio Zoid is a special type of Zoid that is nigh on immune to all weapons bar Metal Zi. Their primary weapon are flamethrowers and melee weapons. BLOX Zoids A BLOX Zoid is a special type of Zoid that is built around cube-like cores. These Zoids, due to their compartment-like structure, are well-suited to combining with other Zoids. Deochalcum Deochalcum (possibly a play on Orichalcum) is an iridescent, green substance local to the Dark Continent of Nyx, which served home to the Guylos Empire in Battle Story. Though it has a negative effect on both the terrain and plant life, it can be used in the creation of Dark Zoids by being bonded to the Cores. The properties of Deochalcum allow Dark Zoids to absorb both light and heat energy into their bodies and convert it into power for their various weapons. As a result, all of these models give off a distinctive green glow. Evolt The Evolt System is a powerful regenerative system seen in Zoids: Genesis. It is used by the Murasame Liger to repair itself, as well as change its forms into the Hayate Liger and Mugen Liger forms. Fuzor Zoid A Fuzor Zoid is a combination of two or more Zoids. By sharing their cores, they become exponentially more powerful than their standalone counterparts. Metal Zi Seen only in the Zoids Genesis series, Metal Zi is an element harvested by the Sky People and used in powerful Zoids weaponry. Unlike normal alloys, Metal Zi weapons can pierce the armor of Bio Zoids. Also, bullets made of Metal Zi can penetrate the Bio Armor, surpassing normal ammunition and lasers of typical Zoids weapons. Reggel Reggel is a fuel source featured in Zoids: Genesis. Ultimate X The Ultimate X system is an artificial intelligence unit seen in New Century. It sports a "Black Box" known as an "Integrated Organoid System". Wild Zoids Wild Zoids are a natural inhabitant of Planet Zi. While mechanical, they are more animal-like than the actual Zoids used by the various factions- for instance, Wild Zoids do not have a cockpit. Zoid Magnite Zoid Magnite is a type of metal found on Zi that has peculiar properties. While not well-defined, it can heal Organoids in Chaotic Century and is the material used as armor on New Century's Hover Cargo. Category:Browse